


[Podfic of] The Hunt Begins / written by gladdecease

by EosRose



Category: Jumanji (1995)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/32185.html?thread=29695161#t29695161">The Hunt Begins</a> by gladdecease<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:03:11</p><p> </p><p>  <em>I'm being hunted, he thought. Then: there's a person here! And finally: there's a person hunting me!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Hunt Begins / written by gladdecease

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3934) by gladdecease. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/v0muifuosqn1dg28vu0zzonhkvpce11q.mp3) | 3.3 MB | 00:03:11  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/a1hp4bhjv1v73ey5ydrgtlapf19ql2el.m4b) | 2.1 MB | 00:03:11  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hunt-begins).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources used in the cover design:**  
>  » The [font](http://www.dafont.com/-ank.font) was provided by Bran.  
> » The [photo base](http://www.flickr.com/photos/tibballs/380006706/) was provided by Adam Tibballs.


End file.
